


Viper Order

by CanineR7A7



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other, The Assassin's brotherhood isn't as good as the twins thought., The viper order isn't as bad as it sounds, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: When a new threat gains control of London, Jacob and Evie meet a cut-throat group of assassins led by a man known as Thomas Spiers. When the twins find themselves relying on his protection, they realize Spiers isn't as dangerous as they thought.





	1. 1

Jacob crouched behind the wall as another shot rang passed his head.

"This is all his fault." He growled at the new hole in his hat.

"He warned us that the intel was only half finished." His sister reprimanded him, she didn't understand his problem with Henry. Their conversation was stopped when a few more shots were fired, they glanced around the corner and saw a man and four others standing before the now-dead guards. The man turned towards them with a feral glint in his eyes.

"Glad to see you're okay." He smiled, Evie approached him.

"Who are you?" The man chuckled.

"My name is Thomas Spiers, I'd say we have a few matters to discuss." The twins nodded at each other, they'd found their target.

"Before you impale me, I'd like to have a conversation, I'll even tell my men to let you go free." The twins were confused, how could someone be so calm about their own death.

"Very well, lead the way." Evie accepted his terms.


	2. 2

The twins gazed at their surroundings, Spiers' base was the basement of an abandoned warehouse. They watched as his group members starting pounding their feet against the cobbles when their leader walked in, Thomas ignored them and strolled to a wooden door at the back of the room.

"My office." He made a show of inviting the twins inside, Jacob was secretly amused. The three sat on the old chairs in the one corner.

"Reggie!" Spiers yelled, a thin man walked into the room.

"You called sir." Thomas scowled at this.

"Enough with the sir." When 'Reggie' nodded, Thomas continued.

"These two are visiting, when they walk out of this office they are to be left alone, is that understood?" The man nodded and left to inform the others of the leader's orders.

"What did you want to speak with us about?" Jacob sighed, trust his sister to get straight down to business.

"It's only reasonable for a man to say a few words before his death." Thomas pulled a beer bottle from under the table and poured himself a glass.

"And, can you really blame me for wanting to speak with the infamous Frye twins?" The twins glanced at each other in shock.

"I may not be a member of the Brotherhood, but I know it's members well enough." He seemed to grow weary.

"Tell me, how much were you told of the happenings in London?" Jacob cleared his throat.

"We came here by choice, not by order." The man nodded thoughtfully.

"The Brotherhood is not as honest as you believed, is it?" Evie frowned.

"How do you mean?" To their surprise, Thomas laughed.

"You're assassins, it isn't too unreasonable to want to know the reasons behind your murders." The twins stiffened at the word, they knew what they did was called murder, but tried not to think about it.

"How much do they tell you?" Thomas leaned forward, his beer seemingly forgotten.

"Hardly anything." Evie admitted. Thomas nodded in thought before speaking again.

"I wish to make a deal with you." He waited for the twins to nod.

"One week. Just spend one week working with my group, after that week you may do as you like." Evie considered this before nodding.

"Deal."


	3. Jacob

Jacob was the first to work with Thomas, he wasn’t very happy about the arrangement but he was curious to see how the other assassin worked.

“So who’s our target?” Jacob really hated silence, yet here he was trailing after a man they should’ve killed by now.

“A wealthy business man by the name Edward Clarke, a sleazy little man.” The snarl in Spiers’ voice was clear and it left Jacob wondering what his deal was. When they reached their target, Thomas told Jacob to stand back. He watched as Spiers pulled a long knife from his belt and slowly approached the target, Clarke was frozen and Jacob watched as a red line appeared on the man’s neck.

“Come on.” Jacob hadn’t noticed Spiers’ return.  
“You’re just going to leave him like that?” Jacob pointed towards their target. Thomas’ eyes darkened.

“You have no idea what that man has done. Do not pity him, he brought this on himself.” Jacob sighed and followed his temporary ally.


	4. Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written from the oc's pov because I don't know how to write Evie.

Evie didn’t trust him, that much Thomas knew. He told himself it was understandable, the twins were sent to kill him and he’d actually attempted to talk them out of it, something told him that didn’t happen often – they were like him in a way, their targets either never knew what was coming, or they believed the assassins couldn’t follow through. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet thud to his left.

“Can you please focus on why we are here?” He held back his chuckles and turned to face the more reasonable twin.

“Telling me how to do my job are you?” His smirk widened when she scoffed.

“Please don’t act as if we’re friends.” Thomas could honestly say he liked this side of her, he’d heard from Jacob how she was usually the serious one.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” As much as he enjoyed the easy banter from Evie, they had a job to do. He made his way along the roof, stopping just before he reached the edge.

“I suppose I should tell you who we’re targeting.” At Evie’s nod he motioned to the window just across the street.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of the corrupt nature of the businessmen here, or at least seen it for yourself.” He smirked at her barely-concealed eye-roll.

“Thought as much, anyway. The man who lives in that house sells medicine to the poor, seems reasonable enough right?” When Evie’s brow furrowed, Thomas could tell she had seen through him.

“He’s not as good as everyone thinks, those medicines are filled up with poisons. One of my scouts has been following him for months. He thinks London should be rid of the poor.” He watched as Frye’s hand clenched.

“I’ll handle this one. Your Brotherhood may not know you’re here, but you don’t want word of this to get back to them.” Evie could agree with his reasoning and watched in silence as the man threw one of the pebbles he’d collected from the street; it hit the window with a light tap. Evie watched as the window opened and a balding man started looking around, his gaze locked on them for a few seconds before a knife lodged itself between his eyes.

“Time to go.” Evie followed Thomas and began thinking. _‘Why were we sent to kill him, he’s doing the same thing as us.’_


End file.
